I Know You Care
by RabbitHole26
Summary: Fiona couldn't bring herself to be honest when she tried to tell Imogen how she felt on the Ferris wheel at the Frostival. They remained friends, but 5 months later graduation approaches and Fiona finds it hard to deal with her feelings. As the two go off to University, things get even more complicated.
1. There Is Trouble Ahead, I Can Feel It

As Fiona sat on top of the Ferris wheel with Imogen, she could feel the lump in her throat growing, she was losing her nerve. "Okay, Imogen, in case I die on this thing, there's something I need to tell you." She heard herself saying the words but she suddenly blanked. Imogen was looking back at her with a nervous expression, but she managed to respond with a simple "okay…" urging Fiona to continue. "I…um…well…I…" Fiona was fumbling; she couldn't do it. She knew this was as good as a time as ever to just come out and tell Imogen how she felt, but she just couldn't. She was a coward, and she knew it. The thought of losing Imogen, even if she was just a friend, was too much for her. "I'm going to miss you over break" Fiona finally said, exhaling and looking back out over the frostival. Imogen's face fell. "I'll miss you too", she replied. Oddly, Fiona swore she saw a look of disappointment flash across her friend's face.

**5 Months Later**

Fiona had been cleaning the loft when the package came: her cap and gown. She was graduating in three weeks and she couldn't believe that the moment was finally going to happen, let alone that it was going to happen at Degrassi. After spending winter break, plus a few days, in New York, she convinced her mother to allow her to return to Canada, especially since she was so close to graduating, and another transfer could have interrupted that once again. Fiona had been happy to return, especially to see Imogen, but she had spent the past several months constantly kicking herself mentally for never saying anything on that Ferris wheel. Imogen had acted weirder than usual when Fiona first got back, and Fiona wondered if she had started to suspect her feelings, but after a few weeks everything had gone back to the way it used to be. Somehow, even though they remained platonic friends, Fiona had absolutely fallen head over heels in love with Imogen, and she still didn't know just quite what to say. So, she continued to say nothing.

Imogen hadn't dated anyone since her failed relationship with Eli, which meant her and Fiona spend most of their time together. There had been so many incidents when Fiona should have just done something, said something, put away her fears and _just gone with it_. There were touches, and comments, and looks, and moments; Fiona dismissed them all. Even so, when Imogen showed up at Fiona's place for an after school, final study session with something to tell her, Fiona could have never guessed what she was about to hear.

"I'm going on a date," Imogen blurted out as she sat down on the couch, before she began to play with her hands as she anxiously awaited a response. "What?" Fiona's eyes were probably bugging out of her head before she remembered she was supposed to be the excited best friend. She quickly recovered, "I mean, yay! Who's the lucky guy? Please tell me it isn't Eli again…" Imogen sighed, "No it's not Eli. They don't go to Degrassi." Fiona's mind was racing, who on earth was Imogen talking to who wasn't from school? Where did she meet him? Why hadn't she heard anything about him before? Never mind, she told herself, she had to keep playing along, "Ooh juicy! Is he cute? What school does he go to?" Imogen's eyes continued to dart around the room before she finally settled them on Fiona, "Stacey is a freshman UT, and yeah, I guess she's cute." Fiona felt like she was going to puke.

"Stacey…as in…" Fiona couldn't say it, she couldn't handle this. It was one thing when Imogen was with Eli but this… this was too hard. "As in a girl, yes" Imogen finished for Fiona, "Please don't ask me to label myself either, because this is all new to me. She was really nice though and when she asked me out…there was an attraction, so I said yes." Fiona looked like someone had ran over her dog and it took everything in her not to break down right there. "So, uh, where did you meet her?" she asked. "At UT's student orientation last week. She was in one of my dad's classes and we ran into her on campus. He suggested we get coffee sometime so I could talk to her about next year, so we did and it was nice…and then she asked me to dinner," Imogen finished. Silence. Fiona was avoiding her gaze, thinking about how the only thing she wanted to do was drink. She knew it was her own damn fault that she was feeling like this, but she didn't care, and she needed a drink. Imogen broke the silence "I thought you would be more supportive, I mean after all, you're a lesbian. I thought I could talk to you about anything…" the way she said the last part made Fiona's heart break. "I'm sorry, I just forgot I have an, um, appointment with my therapist that I need to get to. I'm happy for you though, Immy." Fiona lied as she grabbed her coat and opened the door, "You should go too, this may take while". Imogen picked up her bag and walked out, but before she did she paused in front of Fiona, spat "Thanks a lot, Fiones" and with that she was gone.

It took Fiona less than fifteen minutes to return to the loft with three bottles in hand, and as soon as she set them on the counter she burst into tears. She hated this, she hated that she would stoop this low once again. Yes, she was upset, beyond upset, but it was her own fault. On top of that, she had worked so hard for her sobriety, and another relapse, just a year after the previous, would make her feel even more pathetic. She couldn't call Imogen; she would have to explain why she was so upset. Holly J wasn't answering, so that left Eli. When she told him she was about to drink, he questioned why Imogen wasn't her first call. When she told him _why _she wanted to drink, he told her he would be there in a couple minutes and to do anything but touch those bottles.

Fiona sat on the couch trying to get herself to stop crying when she heard the pounding at the front. "It's open" she managed to call out, and she heard the door fly open. Except it wasn't Eli who came charging into the loft, it was Imogen. She didn't even stop to look at Fiona before marching into the kitchen, opening each bottle, dumping the contents down the drain, then slamming the bottles into the trash. Fiona stood, "What are you doing? Where's Eli?" she questioned. "He called me. I was closer." Imogen walked up to Fiona, put her hands on Fi's arms and looked her dead in the eye before she asked, "Why are you so upset." Fiona didn't care anymore. She leaned forward, wrapped her hand around Imogen's neck, and kissed her.

Imogen was kissing Fiona back for a moment before she pushed away from her, "why would you do that Fiona?" This is what Fiona had dreaded all along, being rejected, but what was done was done. "Because I see you as so much more than a friend and I pretty much always have. I'm sorry, just forget it, I'll get over it, just don't stop being my friend. You're all I have, Immy," Fiona answered, and she noticed that Imogen now had tears in her eyes. "I meant why now. You had so many chances, like on the Ferris wheel. You were leaving for good and you still couldn't say anything. You literally left me hanging," Imogen replied. Now Fiona was confused, "Why would I have said anything? You were with Eli…you were straight…" Fiona didn't have a chance to finish her thought. "Well obviously not" Imogen interrupted her "You never gave me anything. There were so many moments when I was trying to show you or hint to you that I liked you and you never…never did anything to make me think it was mutual." Fiona was speechless; she had really screwed this up, this whole time she could have been with her. "Then let me be obvious. I like you. Actually I love you, you're my best friend and I think you're beautiful and you make me happy…so will you give me a chance now?" Fiona said, reaching for Imogen's hand. Once again, Imogen pulled away, "It's too late Fiona, we're going to University in a couple of months. I'm not going to deal with the drama of long distance only to break up three weeks later. I can't…" All that Fiona heard after that was the door slam, and the urge to drink was back, even stronger than it had been earlier.


	2. This Is How Things Ought To Have Been

Fiona was sitting on her fire escape, listening to music as a few hours had passed since Imogen left. She had locked out the world, turned her phone off, but stayed strong and didn't go back out for more alcohol. The sun had set and darkness fell around the city, but Fiona loved staring at the twinkling lights, as it reminded her of home. New York. Where she would be going to school so soon, where she would be miles away from Imogen. It had been hard enough thinking about being so far away from her best friend, let alone being so far away from her after everything that had just happened. It was too much to process. Suddenly, Fiona felt the fire escape shaking, and Eli appeared as he climbed up the stairs and took a seat next to Fiona, panting, "Your front door was locked and your phone was off! Way to make a guy work!" Fiona managed to crack a smile, "Well you have done it before, Mr. Goldsworthy. What brings you to my pity party?" Eli rubbed his hands together for warmth, "Imo asked me to stop by. She wanted to make sure you weren't drinking." Fiona snorted, "Nice of her to care," Eli sighed, "She does care. She's just trying to be realistic. She doesn't want either of you to get hurt and ruin a great friendship." After a moment of silence, he continued, "Well I see that you aren't drinking, so I will let you have your alone time. But, can I offer one piece of advice?" As Eli stood, Fiona glanced up at him "Of course," she said before looking back at the sky. "You just need to talk this out. You may not get exactly what you want, but if you don't, you won't have her in your life at all…and I know she doesn't want that." With that, Eli disappeared into the night, and Fiona finally went back inside.

The final three weeks of school flew by, and Fiona had managed to avoid Imogen the entire time. There were a few run-ins at school, but the pair both simply muttered a "hi" before running off to class. Eli kept trying to insist how ridiculous it was that Fiona wouldn't just talk to her, but she dismissed him every time, saying it was better that she get used to this now than having to deal with it when she got to New York. Three days before the graduation ceremony, Fiona's mother had called and informed her that the charges against her had finally been dropped, and that their accounts had been unfrozen. This meant Fiona's mother would move back into the loft in Toronto while Fiona was in school and Fiona could return to Canada for her holiday breaks. The only condition was that Fiona would fly back to the city the day after graduation to help her mom out in revamping the foundation and preparing for her first semester. She saw nothing to keep her in Toronto anymore, so she agreed without hesitation. The day before graduation Eli asked her if she wanted to go out after the ceremony to celebrate her long overdue completion of grade twelve, but Fiona informed him she had to pack, and that she would be gone for the summer. After the look of shock left Eli's face, all he could say was "Have you told her?" to which Fiona simply replied "No."

At Graduation, Fiona had Declan, Holly J and her parents there to cheer her on, which almost made her forget that her best friend was not by her side in any of their pictures. She said her goodbyes to most of the seniors before finding Eli talking to Clare and Adam. After giving the younger two hugs and goodbyes, she held onto Eli a little longer before muttering, "I don't know what I would have done the past year and a half without you. You're a true friend. I'm going to miss you" in his ear. Eli simply replied, "I'll see you at Christmas" with a smile. Declan and Holly J were off to spend some time with her family, while Fiona's parents were flying back that night on a red-eye. Her flight was early the next morning, so she returned to an empty loft to pack, while the rest of her class was undoubtedly out celebrating. For the first time that day, Fiona actually felt lonely, but she pushed those thoughts to the back of her mind. It was almost midnight when she finished packing, put her bags in the hall, and started to get ready for bed. Right before she was about to turn out the lights, she heard a soft knock at her door. It was so quiet she almost mistook it for the pipes or her neighbors bumping into the wall, but then she heard it again, and it was definitely at her door.

Slowly, she walked to the door and opened it, only to find Imogen looking back at her with the same sad expression that was now on Fiona's face. Of course Eli was going to tell her that she was leaving, and now she was faced with an awkward goodbye. "Look, Imogen, I'm sorry I didn't tell you I was lea-" Fiona started but Imogen cut her off, kicking the door shut and getting in Fiona's face. "Fiona, shut up and listen to me. Yeah, you're leaving tomorrow. And once you leave we will be friends. We'll text and tweet at each other and talk about all the new people we meet at school. If we are having problems in our love life, we are going to ask each other for advice. Because that's what friends do. We're going to see each other over breaks and catch up and gossip and we will do this for the next four or five years. Because we are best friends." Imogen was shaking and Fiona was frozen in place, waiting for what came next. "But that's tomorrow. And tonight…tonight is the last night we have before you leave. The last night we have before we go back to being best friends. Do you get what I'm saying?" Fiona had been taking it all in, and that's when she knew exactly what Imogen was saying. "Yeah. I do," she replied, and Imogen barely had enough time to breath out "Good," before she was kissing Fiona like she only had one more minute left to live, and in a way, that was the truth.

They were stumbling back into the bedroom, and Fiona had Imogen's shirt over her head and Imogen was tugging at Fiona's pajama pants and before they knew it the lights were off and they were fumbling and tumbling, and instinct took over both of them.


	3. I See It In The Way That You Stare

The morning that Fiona left was one of the hardest things that both of the girls ever had to do, even though neither of them tried to show it. The alarm went off thirty minutes before the cab would arrive to pick Fiona up. As Imogen was getting dressed, Fiona made coffee in the kitchen and tried to get her thoughts together. It wasn't awkward waking up next to Imogen, in fact it felt more right than anything, but she knew the moment was over and it was time to be friends. Nothing more, nothing less. In a sense it was better, they could stay in each other's lives without falling apart or arguing, but there would still be a sense of loss. Her thoughts were interrupted as Imogen entered the kitchen. "Coffee?" Fiona offered, to which Imogen shook her head, "No thanks, I'll probably go back to bed once I get home." Fiona emptied the pot into her to-go mug and walked to the other side of the counter, "Are you okay? I mean with everything…and last night…" she trailed off. Imogen smiled, "Yes, Fiones. It was perfect. But…I'm still really going to miss you." Fiona slowly moved forward and embraced Imogen, "I'll miss you too…bestie." Imogen gave Fiona a playful shove and rolled her eyes, "Text me when you land?" Fiona nodded, "Of course," as she gathered up her luggage. Imogen held the door open as they both left the loft, and headed in their separate directions.

…

In their first year at University, Fiona and Imogen talked almost every day. Imogen would call when her roommate, who had just joined a sorority, would make a "joke" about her latest set model for the theater school, and Fiona would text her in class when some ignorant guy would hit on her, and proceed to not take "no" for an answer. Being friends was, surprisingly, much easier than Fiona had initially thought it would be, yet she didn't manage to date anyone, although she did tell herself it was simply because she was too busy.

During their winter break that year, the girls were practically inseparable. Fiona would go to the dog park with Imogen and Volta and complain occasionally about the snow ruining her new boots, but didn't seem to mind playing fetch with the other dogs. Imogen would go see cheesy comedies with Fiona, and managed to roll her eyes during their entire viewing of the Victoria's Secret Fashion Show, even though Fiona insisted she was only watching it for the fashion. It was exactly the way it used to be. On the last night they got to hang out, the two exchanged Christmas gifts with Eli and a couple of other old friends from Degrassi. Imogen had insisted they decorate the loft to be festive, and they spent three hours before everyone came over cutting out paper snowflakes and hanging decorations all over. When they were working on the snowflakes, Fiona had been focused on her piece of paper when Imogen scooted up next to her and said, "You know, this reminds me of getting ready for the frostival last year…I think that was the first time I realized how much you meant to me." As Fiona looked up to respond, Imogen was there, kissing her. It was only a peck, and only for a second before she was back on her side of the room, cutting up more pieces of colored paper. Fiona watched her for a moment before returning to her snowflake, and they sat in comfortable silence.

In their second year of University, Fiona and Imogen talked a couple of times a week. Fiona had finally made some solid friends, which was actually quite difficult considering she couldn't really go out and do the "party scene", but she was doing well in her classes and found tons of other things to do in her free time. Imogen had gotten close to her friends in the art program and spent a lot of her free time creating her own work or assisting the theater school with their productions. Imogen had drank for the first time, but ended up telling Fiona how much she hated it, especially since she ended up making out with this _obnoxious _aspiring actor who wouldn't leave her alone. Fiona laughed and laughed at this, and it didn't seem to bother her at all, which was good.

During winter break, Fiona and Imogen would hang out a couple times a week. They spent their time shopping, while Fiona analyzed the latest trends to get ideas for her sketches, which were required in one of her fashion classes, and Imogen made Fiona see all kinds of artsy films so that she could gain inspiration for her next project. Fiona was returning to New York for new years, since one of her good friends was celebrating her birthday the same night, but before she left Imogen insisted she come see a play she had worked on. About halfway through Imogen leaned over to Fiona and whispered, "Remember Love Roulette? I don't think this is quite as…exciting as Eli's monologue." Fiona stifled a giggle before leaning back over, "How could I forget Love Roulette? That's when I first met you." As Imogen returned her gaze to the stage, Fiona reached down and took her hand. Instead of pulling away, Imogen laced their fingers together, and they sat like that for the rest of the show.

In their third year of University, Fiona and Imogen talked every other week or so. Imogen had met a sculptor-slash-writer named Aaron, and they had begun dating after about two months of hanging out. Fiona let out a sigh of relief when she found out, because she had been dating too and didn't know how exactly to bring it up. She told Imogen she had been on a few dates with someone, but she drank and she wasn't sure how to go about discussing the issue. Imogen gave her advice, and that was that. Imogen was starting to enter her own work into more art shows, and was getting a lot of positive attention. Fiona had been getting better at designing, and had several meetings with huge companies to discuss jobs.

During this winter break, Fiona only came back to Toronto for a little over a week, due to the fact that she had scored a great internship. She only saw Imogen a couple times, since Imogen was involved in an art program that lasted over 12 hours everyday. On Christmas Eve, she went to dinner with Imogen, Aaron and Eli. Aaron seemed like a nice guy, he was quirky like Imogen, but he was smart and he seemed to treat her well. Eli asked Aaron about his sculptures and poetry, which somehow managed to launch him into a lengthy discussion about human interaction and soul mates. Fiona wondered if she was the only one who noticed that Imogen's gaze hadn't left her's the entire time Aaron talked. From the look she got from Eli across the table afterwards, she wasn't.

In their fourth year of University, Fiona and Imogen talked about once a month, depending on when they were free or if they had a massive crisis. Aaron and Imogen had broken up in November, while Fiona had started dating a girl named Hannah in September. When Fiona and sent Imogen pictures of the new couple, Imogen had commented on how much Hannah reminded her of Holly J. They laughed about it, but Fiona could never tell if there was a tone of hurt or amusement in Imogen's voice when she had said it. Fiona was graduating on time in the spring, and already had five major job offers on the table for her post-graduation. Imogen was going to be in school for an extra semester, but her father had helped her secure a teaching job at a local high school for the following year, and she would be teaching art.

Fiona was only home for a short weekend during that winter break, and the only reason is because Imogen, who she hadn't talked to in nearly two months, had insisted she come to an art show with her. It was the first art show that one of Imogen's paintings had made it into, and Fiona figured she could take a couple of days to visit Toronto, considering she wouldn't be there again that year. She flew in late Friday night, and was flying back out early on Sunday morning. The show was Saturday afternoon, and she met Imogen at the gallery. They barely had any time to catch up before Imogen was dragging her through the building, until they ended up in a small room off of the main galleries. A sign in the doorway said "Student Work", and Imogen lead her to the far wall. A large painting of two blue eyes hung in front of them, and a tiny plaque to the right said "_Steady _by Imogen Moreno." Fiona gazed at the piece while Imogen was waiting nervously for her to comment on it. "So…what do you think?" she asked with an uneasy tone. Fiona smiled, "It's fantastic. Who was your model?" Imogen looked over at her, confused, "Can't you tell? It's you silly…you've always kind of been my inspiration."

…

Two weeks ago Fiona had graduated from University and had narrowed it down to two of the job offers she had received long ago. One job was in New York, and the other was surprisingly in Toronto. She was torn, the Toronto job would pay her more, but New York had been her home for so many years, and she had finally gotten settled in the city and found her place. Her mother had sold the loft back in Canada the previous year, so her family was exclusively based out of New York now, which was something to consider. Declan and Holly J were planning on getting married next spring, and they had plans to stay in the New York area. Her relationship with Hannah was great, but she knew deep down it would never last. Regardless, it was easy and healthy now, so why force it to end? Everything pointed towards her staying in New York. It was the most logical thing to do. After a moment, Fiona picked up the phone and placed a call to her future employer, accepting her new position.


	4. But I've Never Known A Winter So Cold

As Fiona landed at Toronto Pearson International Airport, she began to convince herself that the decision she made a couple of weeks ago was the right one. She collected her bags, her car was waiting, and before she knew it she was on her way to the new apartment that she would now call home. Most of her furniture and her belongings had already been shipped to the new place, and with a little help from her old friend Eli Goldsworthy, her home was ready and waiting for her. Ever since she landed she had wanted to call someone, someone who she hadn't _really _been able to get out of her head for years, but she refused to let herself do it. She wanted to prove that she was making the decision to begin a career in Toronto for _herself_, not for anyone else. She loved the city, she loved the country, and it felt more like home than glamorous New York had.

But there was also another reason, a reason that lurked in the very back of her mind, which prevented her from making that phone call. Over the past several years, Fiona had said, "I love you" twice to Imogen, and neither time were those three words said back. The first time was when they were still in high school, when they had that blow out argument about their feelings, so Fiona could understand why she didn't say it back then. The second time, however, was at some point during their yearly winter breaks together, when they were both home from school. The years had all started to blend together, but Fiona distinctly remembered the moment. The two had gone downtown near City Hall, and were slowly walking around, taking in all of the Christmas lights. Somehow they had ended up in a serious conversation about their pasts, and Fiona finally revealed the entire Bobby Beckonridge story to Imogen, which was just about the one thing she hadn't told her. Imogen had pulled Fiona into a tight hug and told her that she deserved the world, and that anyone who would do that to her was a complete and total piece of shit.

Imogen hadn't let go of her after that though, and a few moments later she had told Fiona in a whisper how everyone had made fun of her in grade nine. She talked about how the kids told her she was a freak, and worthless, and how no one could ever love or care about her. She talked about how alone she was, with her father working and her mother gone. She talked about how she had taken every pill in her father's medicine cabinet one night, and how her own mother was the one who ended up pumping her stomach at the hospital. She talked about how she had spent 6 months in therapy in Montreal, and when she finally did return to school, everyone treated her just like they had before. When Imogen finally finished speaking, Fiona had looked her dead in the eyes and said "You proved them wrong. Because I love you." Imogen had remained silent for several minutes before asking if Fiona wanted to go get hot chocolate at their favorite coffee shop.

Fiona knew it was somewhat ridiculous to have expected her to return the words, but at the same time she felt like everything was a lie since Imogen had never said it, not even when their relationship was purely friendly. What if Fiona had just read into everything that had happened over the years? What if they really were just friends? She didn't want to be that stupid girl who moved somewhere just to see if an old relationship from high school would work out.

So, she didn't call Imogen. And four months later, she still hadn't.


	5. I Know It Has Always Been There

**I just wanted to thank everyone who took the time to leave reviews for this! I appreciate all of the feedback. This is the final chapter, but I would love to start another story…if you want to throw some ideas for the next one my way…please do!**

Fiona had the worst week of her life at work, and on this particular Friday night, all she wanted to do was get good take-out food and post up on her couch with her old boxed set of _Pretty Little Liars_. She had called her dinner order in around 8:30pm, due to her boss forcing her to work late yet again, and by the time she walked into the restaurant it was close to nine, and it was packed. As she waited to her food, she scanned the place and instantly saw a familiar face sitting at one of the high tables near the bar. It was Imogen, who was sitting with another woman who looked about the same age. Fiona tried to duck behind the fake plants that were in between the hostess station and the restrooms when she heard Imogen across the room excusing herself to use the bathroom. Fiona grabbed a takeout menu to hide behind, but just as Imogen had passed her, the hostess handed Fiona her meal with a cheery, "Here you are Ms. Coyne. Enjoy!" She grabbed the bag with a sigh, and she heard Imogen call out "Fiones?" behind her. She took a deep breath, spun around, and responded "Hey, Imogen."

Imogen had a huge smile on her face as she walked up to Fiona, "What are you doing here? Are you visiting?" she questioned eagerly. Fiona shook her head, "Well…actually I moved here a few months ago. I got a job right after graduation. Surprise!", she was less than enthusiastic. Imogen's face fell, "What? Why didn't you call me?" Fiona glanced at the table where Imogen's friend-slash-date sat, "I just figured you were really busy with everything. Look I've got to run, plus I don't want to take you away from your…date." Imogen rolled her eyes, "It's not a date, it's just a friend from class… how's Hannah by the way?", her tone suddenly becoming less than friendly. "We broke up. Awhile ago actually," Fiona replied, she could not handle getting into this in the middle of a crowded restaurant, "Look I'll call you later or something. Enjoy your evening." With that, Fiona strode out of the building, thinking to herself about how that is absolutely _not_ how she imagined running into Imogen again.

The next day, Fiona had woken up and done her usual Saturday morning routine: coffee, email, and news. She began to realize that she had virtually no plans for the weekend; she didn't even have one small work event that she needed to stop by. Fiona had made friends with her coworkers and was friendly with the couple that lived in the apartment next door, but she didn't really have anyone to do things with outside of work obligations. She still kept in touch with Eli, but he was busy with his own life, and he wasn't the type she could spend an entire day with shopping or just wandering around the city. Fiona started dialing a number on her phone as she told herself to not have any expectations; she was just calling a friend.

Fiona met Imogen on UT's campus that afternoon; she found her standing under a clump of trees taking pictures. "Still dabbling in photography?" Fiona called out. Imogen turned, "I dabble in everything," she placed her camera back into her bag and stood up. "I'm sorry I didn't call you the second I got here", Fiona started, but Imogen interrupted her, "It's okay. I understand… you have a whole life that I'm not really a part of anymore. I didn't mean to get upset with you." Fiona could have laughed, but instead she took a good look at Imogen. Although she hadn't originally realized it, they had both changed over the past five years. Imogen still wore her trademark glasses, but she wore her hair down now, and her style now seemed tame compared to the outfits she used to put together in high school. She was wearing red skinny jeans with black combat boots, complete with a leather jacket. They had both grown so much since their days at Degrassi, but strangely they still seemed to fit together perfectly, at least in Fiona's mind. It was like they had both grown into different people, but those different people were still a good fit for each other. Something Imogen had said so many years ago started to echo in Fiona's mind. _You never gave me anything. You never did anything to make me think it was mutual. You literally left me hanging. _A sudden revelation came over her; it was time to just be honest. This thing between them still hadn't gone away, and she needed to know if it was going to happen or not, so they could both move on with their lives properly.

"You couldn't be farther from the truth Imogen," Fiona took a step towards the younger girl, "I didn't call you because I wanted to prove to myself that I moved here for my career…and not for someone. Not for you." Imogen was no longer looking at the ground; instead she was looking at Fiona with eyes that she couldn't quite read. "I have never stopped thinking about you. No matter where I was, who I was with, or what was going on in my life, you were always in my head," Fiona continued, "I guess I just need to know if you will try this with me. See what happens if we are actually together. Properly together…because I don't think I can wait anymore." It seemed like they stood in silence for hours as Fiona waited for a response. Imogen took another step towards Fiona, "Do you know how long I have waited to hear that from you?" Imogen placed her hands on the back of Fiona's neck. "Really?" Fiona questioned, "Really," Imogen replied, before she leaned forward and captured Fiona's lips with her own. Fiona wrapped her arms around Imogen's waist, and they stayed like that for quite some time, kissing each other like they had been waiting to for years, because well, they had.

At some point, Imogen had pulled back from Fiona and said, "By the way, I love you too."


End file.
